


2:26 PM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:28:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24254389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Reverend Amos Howell started to wince after a Smallville creature injured him.
Kudos: 1





	2:26 PM

I never created Superman TAS.

Reverend Amos Howell started to wince after a Smallville creature injured him and looked forward to eternal darkness.

THE END


End file.
